Puppet Master
by teeroy766
Summary: Tails was bored one day. After an interesting day he decided to take up a new hobby. How about puppetry?


Tails glanced at the radar as the X Tornado cruised over the tops of the clouds. After checking to make sure the readings were correct he turned on his radio.

"Freedom HQ, this is Team Tailspin. Come in, over." He said into his headset.

"Tailspin, this is HQ. Go ahead, over." Princess Sally said over the radio.

"We're nearing Eggman's outpost now. The stealth field appears to be working just fine. We're awaiting final confirmation before engaging. Over." Tails said as he zeroed in on the outpost's signal.

"Target is confirmed, Nicole identified the chaos emerald's signal. It's at the center of the outpost, likely guarded by the resident Egg-boss. You may engage when ready. Just be careful Tails. Over." Sally said as she accidentally slipped into overprotective-aunt-mode.

Tails laughed as he readied the plane for the operation. "Relax aunt Sally. This isn't the my first mission and it won't be my last. Now, the Tornado will maintain station above the clouds and relay data during the operation. Tell Nicole you guys can watch from the feed. Over." With the Tornado set to autopilot, Tails began to take off his flight harness.

"Wait, you're not going to jump are you? Tails... Tails!" Sally screamed over the radio.

Tails laughed as the cockpit opened and wind filled his ears. "Sorry Sally! I can't hear you! Talk to you after the mission!"

And then he jumped.

As he fell away from the plane, he looked back at it to see a pod open up behind the cockpit, and a projectile fire from the opening.

Tails laughed as the projectile caught up to him and flew beside him. "Nice of you to join me. Hey, there is a force field above the base at about three-hundred feet. Would you mind punching a hole in before it fries me?" He shouted as he began to spin up his twin-tails in preparation for landing.

"Affirmative. Beginning attack. Target: force field." And with that reply the projectile shot forward and punched through the bottom of the clouds.

Meanwhile, in the outpost:

An Egg legion guard turns to his squad mate. "Hey, you ever wonder why we're here?" Before his buddy can answer an alarm rings out across the outpost.

"ALERT! ALERT! Incoming projectile! Brace for impact!" The alarm warns as everyone looks up to see what appears to be a missile barreling toward the force field dome.

The guards laugh at the sight. "What's there to worry about? It's just one missile, what's the worst it could do?" Their laughing is soon brought to an end as a cracking sound is heard.

The guards can only gape in horror as the force field, that was originally thought impenetrable, begins to shatter and fade. "What the hell is that? That's no ordinary missile. What are we dealing with here." A guard shouts in fear.

Shouts of fear and realization ring throughout the outpost as the missile gets closer to the ground. "Oh crap! That's no missile. It's her! Tailspin is here! Game over man, GAME-OVER!" Another guard yells and curls into the fetal position.

"Task complete. Force field destroyed. Awaiting further orders." The missile says as it lands on the ground, surrounded in dust.

Tails smirks as he lands next to it. "Good job. Haven't seen this many wet pants since your first mission."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" A voice booms from the main building. Tails turns to see a large lizard with robotic eyes and legs walk out of the building.

"Ah, General Gangrene. I wondered who was in charge out here. Tails says as he cracks his knuckles and flexes his tails.

The lizard snarls as he spots the cause of the commotion. "You! I should have know the freedom fighters would send their runt and his toy out here. Go home kid, there's nothing out here worth your life."

Tails smirk flickers for a second but he soon recovered. "Actually general, I believe you are in possession of exactly what I want. I would advise you give up the chaos emerald now, before skulls get cracked." Tails said as he got into a ready stance.

"Forget it kid. I'm not scared of you, and even if I was, the doctor would have me head on a pike if I just gave you the emerald. If you want it you'll have to come get it." Gangrene said as his eyes began to glow and his claws crackled with electricity.

"Oh, there's no reason to be scared of me. I'm just a kid with a plane. But you should be scared of her." Tails said as he pointed over his shoulder into the dust cloud. "Fiona, engage targets."

"Acknowledged." Mechs-Fiona said as she shot out of the dust cloud and attacked Gangrene. As the two opponents began their battle, Tails turned towards the gathered guards. "So, while your boss and my friend are negotiating the terms of surrender, who wants to have a go?"

The gathered guards murmured amongst themselves. Some threw down their weapons and huddled in a group away from the field of combat. Others looked unsure. "Oh come on guys. Grow a pair." Tails jeered. Eventually, a group of about ten got up the nerve and began to approach him. "That's more like it." Tails said as he launched into battle.

As he began to work his way through his opponents, he thought back to why he was here, and how this all started.

* * *

Flashback, two and a half years ago:

"Ergh, I'm so bored." Tails said as he flew the Tornado through the clouds. To most people this would be exciting, but to Tails it was just a Tuesday afternoon. "I can't believe everyone is busy. Amy and Sally are both on a date, Sonic is extra-hyper today and won't stop moving, Rotor is too busy in his shop, Bunny and Antoine are on a date, and Nicole is running a system check."

Tails continued to grumble to himself as he flew the plane through various maneuvers trying, and failing, to entertain himself. "I've got to build a faster plane. Maybe something with a bit more bite to it too. Maybe I'll just go back and start designing-" Tails was interrupted by the sound of a message crackling on his radio.

"Mayday, mayday! This is Fiona Fox. I have been captured by Dr. Eggman's forces. I.. I don't know if anyone is listening, and I don't know if anyone would even want to help me, but please. I'm so scared."

Tails grimaced. "Serves her right. I ought to just let them take her." Tails continued to fly back to Knothole, that is until he turned around. "I'm such a pushover. Triangulating signal. Signal located. Great, she's already at one of his outposts."

After a few minutes of hard flying Tails could see the outpost. But there was a problem. "There is no way I'm going to make it through that air cover in one piece. I don't think I could sneak in either." Tails mulled it over in his head until he had an idea. "This is probably the stupidest idea I have ever had, and just to save a back stabbing traitor too. Oh well, I said I wanted a new plane. Sorry old girl, but it's for the greater good and all that."

As Tails finished his internal monologue he pushed the Tornado into a dive. "If I time this just right I should be able to sneak in under the cover of the explosion." As he finished that thought flak began to explode around the plane. "Just a little longer." The flak begins to get heavy, and missiles start to fly into the air. "Closer." The Tornado takes a hit to a wing, but stays on course. "Almost..." Just as a missile nears the propeller blades Tails jumps. "NOW!"

The Tornado explodes and leaves a large plume of smoke and debris falling to the ground. The guards on the ground shout in celebration and quickly go back to their patrols, no one noticing the figure fly out of the smoke and into a ventilation shaft.

It took him a couple of minutes, but Tails managed to find the room Fiona was taken too. He did not like the look of the room. Inside, there was a large machine with a glass tube at its center with Fiona trapped inside. The machine hummed to life as a screen turned on and displayed Eggman's face.

"Ah, Ms. Fox, I don't believe anyone has seen you in a while. Such a shame you finally show up and end up here. Ah well, that's life." Eggman sneered as Fiona kicked at the glass. "Let me out of here you jerk! You better let me out before someone comes to rescue me!"

Eggman just laughed at her threat. "And exactly who would come to your rescue? Maybe one of your friends who you betrayed? I think you're just a little bit in denial." Eggman took great pleasure in the look of hopelessness on Fiona's face.

"Ah cheer up Fiona. You get to be the first person to test my latest creation. You, my lucky guest, get to test my latest robotisizer." At this Fiona froze. "No, that's impossible. That doesn't work anymore." Eggman just laughed. "Maybe not the old design, but this one uses a different method. Although it is slower, and I'm sure much more painful, it should get the job done. Now, I believe our chat is over. Have fun."

The screen shut off and Fiona screamed as a metal tube rose up around the glass tube. Seeing this, Tails jumped out of the vent and sprinted to the controls. "Don't worry Fiona, I've got you!" He yelled as he tried to stop it. Wether not she could here him or not, her screaming stopped. Tails typed away furiously at the controls, knowing he was not near strong enough to damage the machine itself.

"No, no, NO! This is nothing like his other systems! There has to be something!" Tails was beginning to panic as a progress bar at the top of the screen was nearing 100%. "Wait, what this? 'Reset loyalty matrix'." At this point Tails was desperate and he wasted no time in running the command. Not five seconds later the machine beeped and the tube dropped back into the ground.

Tails could only stare in horror at what he saw. There before him was Fiona, rather Mecha-Fiona, in all her robotisized glory. Tails slide to the ground in anguish. "I failed. She's gone." He said to himself. He could only flinch when she turned to him. "ALL SYSTEMS GREEN. MECHA-FIONA IS ONLINE. ERROR. LOYALTY MATRIX CONTAINS NULL VALUE. PLEASE PROVIDE VALID INPUT." She stated as she stared at him. Tails waited for her to harm him, but she did not. "Fiona? Are you ok?" He asked shakily. She only repeated her last sentence. "PLEASE PROVIDE VALID INPUT." Tails heart sank, all it seemed he had done was break her further. "Fiona. Can you understand me?" He asked. She tilted her head and repeated. "PLEASE PROVIDE VALID INPUT." Growing frustrated he yelled at her. "Dammit Fiona, listen to me!"

As he finished telling her red eyes flashed. "VALID INPUT RECEIVED. INPUT "Listen to me" ACCEPTED. USER IDENTIFIED AS Miles "Tails" PROWER. LOYALTY MATRIX UPDATED. USER "Tails" NOW REGISTERED AS "Master". THIS UNIT AWAITS ORDERS." Fiona said as Tails' eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait. Now I'm your master?" He asked in disbelief. Fiona's eyes flickered in what he thought was a blink as she answered. "AFFIRMATIVE."

Tails blinked. "Sally is going to kill me."

* * *

Idea I had based very loosely on a Blaze Blue character. Nothing else to say really. Really intended to be a one-shot, but could turn into a multi-chapter thing.


End file.
